Conserving power and increasing battery life can be important in electronic devices, such as mobile devices and/or in devices that typically or often are not connect to an electrical power grid and rather are powered by a stored energy source, such as a battery. Electronic devices may enter a low-power state after a period of non-use, sometimes referred to as “idle time.” Entering the low-power state may allow the electronic devices to conserve battery power. However, the low-power state may provide an interruption to the user experience when the user desires to resume use of the device.